undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Glyde
is a hidden monster encountered in Snowdin Forest. It was a bought-in character during the Kickstarter for the game. Description Glyde is shown to be very pretentious and rude, doing anything to get the protagonist's attention and even getting jealous of itself at times. Go into the Mysterious Door room outside Snowdin the four mushrooms, and move for about three minutes. This must happen before the fight with Papyrus, otherwise Glyde will not appear. The higher the kill count of the protagonist while in Genocide Run, the longer it will take for Glyde to appear. There is a small glitch that allows you to meet it a bit easier: If you play windowed and let the window lose focus, you'll continue to march on the spot, which will allow you to do something else during that time. Walking and alt tabbing while full screened has the same effect. Attacks * A wave of star-shaped bullets will be sent towards the protagonist, similar to the final boss in the neutral run. ** This same attack has another variation in which larger, exploding versions of star-shaped bullets will accompany it, making it harder to dodge. ** Rarely, Glyde will say one of its lines as if about to perform a normal attack, but then no projectiles will appear. Strategy * To beat it, you must applaud it twice and then ignore it for the rest of the battle. Quotes * ... Neutral * How great I am. 'Neutral' * Sorry... for NOTHING *ollies* 'Neutral' * Ok! I rule. I admit it! Applaud * What else do you have to say? Applaud * Boo? What a wimpy ghost. Boo * Eh? You forgot to clap. Nothing * HELLO?? I'M RIGHT HERE!!! Nothing Flavor Text * Refuses to give more details about its statistics. Check * Glyde swooped in! Encounter * An arrogant-smelling wind blows through. Neutral * Glyde is thinking of new slang for the word "cool." Like "freakadacious." Neutral * Glyde does a fancy flip. Neutral * Glyde sees its reflection and gets jealous. Neutral * Glyde is giving itself a high five. ...somehow. Neutral * Glyde is doing tons of flips to get your attention. Neutral * You clap really sloppily. Glyde sucks up your praise like a vacuum cleaner. Applaud * You clap like a gorilla. Glyde is becoming addicted to your praise. #2+ * You boo... but haters only make Glyde stronger. Glyde ATTACK UP+DEFENSE DOWN. Boo * You do nothing. No effect. Nothing * You do nothing. Glyde looks disappointed you aren't paying attention. after Applauding twice * You do nothing. Glyde looks desperate for attention. #2 after Applauding twice * You do nothing. Glyde leaves to look elsewhere for praise. #3 after Applauding twice * Glyde is dying, but in a cool way. 'HP' Name Glyde's name was likely decided by the Kickstarter backer who had Glyde put into the game. Glyde's name may come from the word gleyde, which can mean "a disagreeable old man", referring to Glyde's unpleasant demeanor. Glyde is also an obsolete spelling of glide, referring to how Glyde has no legs and can possibly be seen as floating or levitating. Glyde also shares its name with a website for buying and selling electronics and with a brand of condoms. External links * Glyde battle on YouTube Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Snowdin